Memories of Tomorrow
by Sumiresama
Summary: Kagome's starting her first year at Tokyo University, but lately she's been having these strange dreams...Who are the mysterious people she keeps dreaming about? What'll happen when she meets the man from her dreams? What does it all mean? SessxKag Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This story is purely fan-made.

* * *

Memories of Tomorrow

_ Asu no Omoide _

_As the smoke from the battlefield started to clear, you could barely make out the silhouettes of two people. Both had long hair…but you could tell that one was a male and the other was a female. Once the smoke faded almost completely, you could make out the features on the people. The male had flowing silver hair, and was wearing a white kimono-like outfit. He was also adorned with what looked like a large white furry pelt. The female had long raven hair, and was wearing a red and white priestess robe. She was also carrying an elaborate bow and had a barrow of arrows strapped to her back. The two seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like all eternity…then the male finally opened his mouth to say something…_BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome Higurashi was rudely awakened by her loud alarm clock. "Arggg!" Kagome groaned as she rolled over in her bed and slammed off the annoying alarm. She grudgingly hoisted herself out of bed and stumbled in front of her mirror. She stared at her reflection for a moment. _'Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Age 18. Today is supposed to be my first day at Tokyo University. I'm extremely happy to have made it into this university, but my morning was just ruined by that annoying dream.' _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's yelling, "KAGOME! HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" "I KNOW, MOM! I'M HURRYING!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome sighed, "Man…I didn't get much sleep thanks to that dream. And it's starting to piss me off because this wasn't the first time I've had it." '_I've had that same dream at least five times this summer.' _Kagome groaned. "I wonder if it's supposed to mean something…" Kagome thought out loud, and then chuckled after concluding that she was over-thinking things. She hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs. "Kagome, make sure you eat something!" Her mother yelled, but Kagome was already out the door and halfway in her car. Her mother sighed and shook her head, "You're going to be hungry later."

Kagome gasped with awe as she arrived at her university. "Wow…it looks so much bigger up close…" Kagome admired out-loud as she parked her car. Kagome locked her car, and started trying to find her first class. "Hmm…Chemistry 215…" Kagome muttered to herself as she continued her search for her class. After about 15 minutes of futile search, Kagome cursed "Damn it! Where the heck is Chemistry 215?! I found Chemistry 214, and Chemistry 216…BUT NO CHEMISTRY 215?!" "That would be because Chemistry 215 was moved upstairs due to the need for extra space." A quiet voice said from behind. "AHH!" Kagome jumped at the sudden presence, and quickly spun around. Kagome was not prepared for what she was about to see. Behind her stood an incredibly beautiful young man with long flowing silver hair, and Kagome stared. Yes, Kagome was aware that she was staring at him, and yes, she knew it was rude and embarrassing, but Kagome simply could not stop staring. He had magenta markings on his face, and what seemed to be a blue crescent moon on his forehead. "Tattoos." The young man answered as if reading Kagome's mind. "I'm sorry!" Kagome quickly said, "I didn't mean to stare…I just…" _'I just happened to dream about a man who strongly resembles you for at least five times this summer...' _Kagome mentally slapped herself '_Yea and he's going to think I'm on crack.' _Kagome rolled her eyes. "There is no need to apologize; I get that quite a lot." The young man broke the awkward silence after observing Kagome's odd behavior. Apparently Kagome was quite unaware that she was making facial expressions while thinking to herself. The young man cleared his throat, "Well, Miss…" "Higurashi…Kagome Higurashi." Kagome finished for him. "Miss Higurashi," The young man started again, "We will be late if we don't get to class." "OH RIGHT!" Kagome jumped. She forgot all about class. "Thanks again for telling where to find my class!" Kagome yelled as she ran, up the stairs and into Chemistry 215. The young man stared after her for a moment, "What a strange woman…"

Kagome made her way to the back of the class, and sat down. _'Man…this is seriously weird…that guy seriously looks like the guy from my dream…' _Kagome pondered this, but her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her heart nearly stop. The young man from before just walked into the classroom. He glanced at Kagome for a moment and their eyes met for a split second before he sat down in one of the middle rows. _'Shit…I'm so stupid. "We will be late if we don't get to class." NOW I know that he meant "get to the SAME class"…wow he must think I'm some rude idiot who didn't even wait for him.' _Kagome mentally slapped herself. Kagome was once again brought out of her thoughts as a voice spoke to her; this time a female voice. "Hey there." Smiled the girl who had just sat down next to Kagome. "Hi!" Kagome smiled back. "I'm Sango. Nice to meet you." The girl continued to smile. She had long dark brown hair tied up in a high pony-tail, and was very pretty. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you too." Kagome smiled right back. The next person to catch Kagome's attention was a young man who just entered the class. He stared at Kagome for a second, and decided to walk over and sit on the other side of her. "Hello. My name is Miroku." The young man extended a hand. He had black hair that was tied up in a small pony-tail, and was undeniably handsome. "Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome shook his hand slightly surprised. _'Hmm he seems rather strange…did he purposely sit next to me?'_ Kagome couldn't help but wonder, but quickly disposed of that idea as Miroku stood up and made his way around the room greeting all the females. "He seems like a playboy to me." Sango whispered to Kagome in an undertone. Kagome couldn't help but nod in agreement. Miroku quickly took his seat next to Kagome as the teacher walked into the room. "Good morning class. I'm Professor Myoga. I am pleased to begin this school year and teach a brand new class of students. In this class, we will be conducting many scientific experiments, and exploring the subject of chemistry in depth. Now please wait one moment while I take role." "He seems like a boring old man." Sango whispered to Kagome laughing a little. "Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Kagome agreed. "Aizawa, Kagura." A pretty girl with black hair tied up in a bun and feathery hair ornaments answered. "Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome answered, and noticed the young man with silver hair turn around to look at her for a moment. A few more names were called, until another name caught Kagome's attention. "Nakahara, Naraku." A handsome young man with long wavy black hair answered. "Wow…he's really good looking." Kagome whispered to Sango. "I suppose." Sango pondered. "Katasuri, Kikyo." There was no answer. "Hmm I suppose she's absent today. Well, moving on. Kinomoto, Sango." Sango answered. "Kitagawa, Miroku." Miroku answered, and winked at Sango, "Our last names are pretty similar." Sango gave him a weird look. A few more names were called, and then Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. "Takeda, Sesshoumaru." The beautiful young man with the silver hair answered, and Kagome couldn't help but stare again. "…Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered to herself. "Love at first sight?" Sango heard her and teased. "NO!" Kagome shouted blushing. "…Miss…Higurashi?" Professor Myoga raised an eyebrow. "Oh…um…sorry." Kagome bowed and sat down again. Most people in class chuckled at Kagome's outburst. "Sorry." Sango whispered to Kagome. "It's okay; it's not your fault." Kagome continued to blush. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a moment with an amused smile gracing his face and Kagome felt her cheeks redden some more. However, Kagome didn't notice that Miroku was observing the situation with a satisfied smirk. '_This is going to be a long day' _Kagome sighed.

* * *

_It was at the scene of the battlefield once again. As the smoked cleared, you can still make out the silhouettes of the two people from before. Only this time, the view zoomed in on the male. As you look closer at his face, you can see that there are some strange markings on his face…it seems that he has magenta stripes across his cheeks, and what seems to be a blue crescent moon on his forehead. The female's face was blurry, and you couldn't make out anything specific. The male once again opened his mouth to speak…_

RING RING RING

Kagome jumped up from the sudden noise. Then a burst of laughter was heard from the people surrounding her. It took Kagome a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep during her 3rd period History class. "Miss Higurashi!" snapped the teacher angrily. "I'm so sorry sensei!" Kagome bowed her head in embarrassment. Sighing, the teacher announced, "Well, it's time for lunch, so class is dismissed…and Miss Higurashi? Don't let me catch you sleeping during class again." "Hai, sensei." Kagome answered still quite embarrassed. _'Man what is wrong with me?!' _Kagome mentally scolded herself as she packed up her bags and walked out the door. _'But…I must admit…that dream isn't helping my situation much. Now I dreamt about that Sesshoumaru…now for SURE I know that I was dreaming about him. What the heck is going on?!' _Kagome thought frustrated. "ARGG! FORGET IT! JUST FORGET IT! I'm starving, and I'm going to get something to eat." Kagome raged out-loud. "Miss Higurashi…?" murmured a familiar quiet voice from behind. Kagome closed her eyes and wished with all her heart _'PLEASE, OH GOD, PLEASE, Don't tell me it's him…'_ As Kagome spun around, she immediately felt her cheeks flush scarlet. "Are you well…Miss Higurashi…?" Sesshoumaru in all his glory raised a perfectly elegant eyebrow at Kagome. "Umm…YES! Of course!" Kagome laughed nervously, "I was just…um…err…I…uh?" Upon seeing that Sesshoumaru's expression did not change, Kagome quickly added, "I…um…I JUST…GET REALLY ANGRY WHEN I'M HUNGRY...YEAH!" "I see…" Sesshoumaru's expression still did not change. "Well, um, haha, I'm just gonna go now…and get my food…yeah…" Kagome laughed nervously and quickly made a break for it, leaving Sesshoumaru in a mildly surprised state.

"Shit." Kagome cursed bluntly. "What happened? Did you crap in your pants?" came a voice from behind. Kagome spun around praying it wasn't Sesshoumaru again. Kagome let out her breath in a sigh of relief. "Well, don't you just seem happy to see me?" Sango laughed. "Sorry," Kagome said, "I thought you were someone else." "You mean that Oh-So-Lovely Ses-Shou-Ma-Ru?" taunted Sango stressing every last syllable in his name. "WHAT?!" Kagome immediately blushed, "OF COURSE NOT!" "Riiight, you keep telling yourself that." Sango giggled. "By the way, what was that "shit" early for anyway?" Sango questioned. "Oh…well…I learned a very valuable lesson today: Mom's are never wrong. She told me to eat…I ignored her…and now I realize that I forgot to bring my wallet…and I'm starving." Kagome sighed. "In that case, why don't you allow me the pleasure of buying you lunch today, my lovely Kagome?" Kagome spun around so fast she nearly snapped her neck. Miroku. Kagome felt herself letting out yet another breath of air that she wasn't aware she was holding. "What's the matter, Kagome?" Miroku smiled sweetly. "Nothing at all." Kagome muttered. "Don't worry, she's just disappointed it wasn't Mr. Sexy Sesshou--" Sango was cut off as Kagome shoved her particularly hard. As Sango continued to tease Kagome, Miroku's surprisingly satisfied smile went unnoticed. "So…Miroku…are you gonna buy me that lunch after all?" Kagome pleaded. "Hahaha. Your wish is my command, Kagome." Miroku went off to buy her food and left with a little bow. Sango shook head trying to hold in her laughter. "What's so funny?" Kagome inquired. "Pfft. Nothing, don't worry about it." Sango's expression quickly returned to normal. As Kagome was heading to the trashcan with her leftover lunch, a gust of wind came out of nowhere blowing her off balance. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself falling…falling…and smashing her lunch into…someone? "Oh…shit…" Kagome cursed feeling the doom in the pit of her stomach. The person she crashed into cleared his throat, and looked down at his now clam chowder-covered shirt and his obviously burned body from the scorching hot soup. "Are you quite sure that you're feeling WELL…Miss Higurashi?" came the ever-so-familiar quiet voice. Kagome was almost afraid to look up, but she forced her fear-filled eyes to meet his intense ones. Even though she could tell that he was acting quite calm, she could see in his eyes the blazing annoyance that pierced through her. "I am SOOOO SORRY!" Kagome bowed her head low, glad to break the nerve-wrecking staring contest. When Sesshoumaru didn't answer, Kagome quickly offered, "I'll help you clean up your shirt! And…and I'll tend to your burns…so um…let's go to the nurse's office…" Kagome finished weakly. Sesshoumaru gave no hint of wanting to reply, but merely followed Kagome to the nurse's office.

Once in the nurse's office, Kagome quickly got to work on attempting to clean up Sesshoumaru's clearly ruined-beyond-repair shirt. Kagome felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as she pressed gently against his chest with a wet towel to wipe off the soup. Kagome could smell a faint scent of cherry blossoms mixed with roses. She felt herself blush harder at the thought of being so close to him that she actually smelled his scent. _'What's wrong with me?!' _Kagome mentally slapped herself. _'I'm acting like some pervert or something!'_ She cringed at the thought. As Kagome continued cleaning, she couldn't help but feel his firm chest from beneath his shirt. "Um…I finished cleaning it the best I could…so can you please take off your shirt so I can treat your burns?" Kagome asked timidly and blushing furiously. Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "UM! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING STRANGE BY THAT!" Kagome stammered blushing even harder. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but slowly removed his shirt and handed it to Kagome. Kagome once again felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at his shirtless form. Kagome knew exactly what she was looking at; Perfection. Absolute perfection. "Hn?" Sesshoumaru questioned the staring girl. "AH!" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that she had been shamelessly staring at him. She refused to meet his confused gaze as she went over to the counter to grab the burn treatment. Kagome rubbed on the ointment gingerly with trembling fingers as she tried to soothe the obviously painful burns on his chest. "I'm really, really sorry." Kagome couldn't find anything better to say in the awkward silence. "This Sesshoumaru is not so weak as to be needing sympathy for a mere burn." The silver-haired young man stated simply. Kagome looked at him slightly surprised. '_What's with the sudden change in his way of speech?' _Kagome shook it off though, and resumed to treating his burns.

By the time Kagome returned home, she was extremely exhausted. "Man…" Kagome spoke to her reflection in the mirror as she slumped onto her bed, "I'm gonna die at this rate." She rolled over and groaned, "Arggg…why does that guy keep popping into my mind?!" Kagome sighed wearily as she failed in trying to rid her mind of the vivid image of a shirtless Sesshoumaru that seemed to be forever etched into her memory. "Well," Kagome sighed again looking around her room at the various packed boxes, "I guess it's time to move into my dorm." Kagome slowly stood up and shuffled over to grab the boxes and lug them downstairs into her car.

As Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the girl's dormitory that was located next to the school campus, she searched for the numbers on the doors for her room number. "Let's see…316…317…There it is! 318!" Kagome smiled happily. She was extremely excited to move out of her house and she was rather glad to not have to put up with her mother's annoying nagging. Kagome barely managed to carry all her boxes and suitcase upstairs to her room. She fumbled with her room key until she finally managed to shove it into the keyhole and turn the doorknob. Once she got all her stuff into the room, she finally allowed herself to take in her surroundings. There were two twin sized beds, a desk with a lamp, a couch, a T.V., and…Kagome chuckled, "It looks just like a typical hotel room." Kagome walked over to what she assumed was the bathroom, and didn't notice the fact that there was light pouring out from underneath the door crack. Two loud ear-splitting screams were suddenly heard coming from room 318. "HOW INCREDIBLY RUDE! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING YOU IDIOT?!" screamed an extremely pissed off girl who had just gotten out of the shower. "I'M SO SORRY!" Kagome screamed back, "I DIDN'T NOTICE ANYONE ELSE IN HERE!" "You ARE aware that this is supposed to be a SHARED room, DON'T YOU?!" the girl continued to rage at Kagome. "I said I was sorry! It's not the end of the world, okay? I mean we're both girls aren't we? Besides, it's just as you said, this is a SHARED room, which means that you should've locked the door if you didn't want anyone coming in." Kagome shot back. "Stupid Naraku, it's all your fault that I have to go through this crap." The girl muttered under her breath. "What'd you say?" Kagome asked, not being able to clearly hear the girl. "Nothing, it's none of your business." The girl snapped. "OH!" realization suddenly dawned on Kagome, "I KNOW YOU!" The girl was rather taken aback, "You do…?" "YES! YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM MY CHEM CLASS!" Kagome pointed. "Yes…and YOU are the idiot who screamed in the middle of role-taking." The girl smirked. "Ah…well…" Kagome sweat dropped, "Well, let's start over shall we? After all, we DO have to share a room, so we might as well try to get along. Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you." Kagome extended a hand and put on her brightest smile. The girl looked at Kagome's hand for a moment, and then finally answered, "Aizawa, Kagura." Not bothering to shake Kagome's hand, Kagura turned her back on Kagome and proceeded to blow dry her hair. Kagome felt her eye twitch in annoyance at the rudeness of the girl. _'I take back what I thought about her earlier. The only thing pretty about that girl is her face.'_ "I'm gonna go find some place to eat, so I'll see you later!" Kagome shouted over the blow dryer. Kagura didn't bother to respond.

"Ugg…that has got to be the rudest girl I've EVER met! AND I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HER!!" Kagome shouted angrily as she drove around trying to find a place to eat. Today was definitely not her day. An hour later, it was completely dark, and Kagome had yet to find a decent place to eat. She was obviously, very pissed off. "Are you trying to tell me…" Kagome seethed, "That there isn't a SINGLE decent place to eat around here?!" Kagome finally parked her car and started walking around. She was about to punch a tree, when something caught her eye. A restaurant. A decent looking little restaurant. "YESSSSSSSSSSS!!" Kagome cheered happily as she ran into the little café. However, Kagome's high spirit was immediately crushed as soon as she stepped inside. The whole room smelled strongly of burning incense, like a Buddhist temple. "Um…is this place really a restaurant?" Kagome asked more to herself than anyone in particular, but a voice responded, "Yes, if ye seek a place to eat, then ye have found the right place." Kagome jumped at the response; she had not been expecting someone to be right behind her. She seemed to have bad luck with people sneaking up behind her. "Oh, then um, what do you have to eat here?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "I recommend a bowl of beef stew and rice. How does that sound to thee?" the old lady smiled kindly. "Oh…" Kagome was rather taken-aback at the old woman's kind smile, "That sounds delicious." Kagome smiled back. "Good, good." The old woman turned around and started walking towards what Kagome guessed to be the kitchen, "I'll go prepare that for ye now." Kagome sat down on a cushion in the middle of the small room, and looked around at the decorations. There were many scrolls that seemed to date back to the feudal era of Japan. There were swords and spears mounted on the walls…and Kagome nearly gasped. "A BOW AND ARROWS!" Kagome nearly screamed pointing at the way. Not just any bow or arrows, the exact ones she saw from her dreams. "Ah yes, do ye like them child?" Kagome nearly jumped again. WOULD PEOPLE STOP SUDDENLY APPEARING BEHIND HER LIKE THAT?! "Where…did you get those?" Kagome asked starting to feel nervous. "Hmm…If I remember correctly, they used to belong to a very powerful miko back in the feudal era…" the old woman smiled as if remembering something pleasant. "Miko…" Kagome thought for a moment, "Ah, that would mean priestess." "Indeed, child, a very powerful one at that." Said the old lady while setting down Kagome's food. "It smells delicious!" Kagome said happily and began eating. _'Whoever that miko she was referring to…must have been the same girl from my dreams.'_ Kagome thought. She wanted to ask the old lady more about the miko and the story behind the bow and arrows, but she was afraid that the old lady would find it weird. Maybe she would even think Kagome wanted to steal the bow and arrows. "She died many, many centuries ago, trying to protect the lands from evil." The old lady suddenly said. Kagome nearly choked on her food, "What?!" "She tried to purify something called the Shikon Jewel to try to seal away its destructive powers by burning herself alive, along with the jewel." The old lady whispered sadly. Kagome froze in shock; all of this information seemed so hard to believe, and yet she found that she still believed it nonetheless. Kagome was burning with the desire to question the older woman further, but bit her tongue, knowing that for whatever reason, the old woman probably did not enjoy discussing this story. "Child," the old woman stared at her intensely. "Y-yes?" Kagome stuttered. The old woman seemed like she was thinking very deeply about something, then she suddenly said, "The memories of tomorrow, are meant to guide one's fate." Kagome merely stared at the old lady. She was so tempted to say, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" But Kagome managed to hold back from that outburst, and the old lady stared at Kagome one last time before saying, "Child, ye should go home now. Come again when ye are hungry." Kagome nodded silently as she left the restaurant. She was still deep in thought as she arrived back at her dorm. It wasn't until Kagome was halfway up the stairs that she realized, "Shit…that lady never charged me for the meal." Kagome felt extremely bad for not paying as she unlocked the door and stepped inside; only to find that her guilt trip would soon be interrupted by Kagura's ever-so-lovely yelling. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Kagura screamed at her, "YOU WOKE ME UP, YOU INCONSIDERATE IDIOT!" Kagome took a deep breath and proceeded to ignore Kagura. After showering and enduring more screaming from Kagura, Kagome finally snuggled into bed and closed her eyes. _'God, if she has the time to scream at me, why not hurry up and make up that sleep I caused her to lose?' _And that was the last thing Kagome thought of before drifting off into sleep.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think so far :)

* * *


End file.
